Switch
by Duke157
Summary: It's been a few years since Mitsuha and Taki reunited after 5 years, and now they are a couple. They thought all of the body switching stuff they did was behind them, until it all came back one morning. This story talks about their life as couple, and the hilarious trouble they get into because of their unique condition. Rated T, may change later depending on content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi no na wa. or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

I woke up with a start. Something felt different, but also sort of familiar. I slowly opened my eyes to take in the sight of mine and Taki's room. It felt like I was sleeping on the wrong side of the bed, everything seemed to have shifted a few feet to the right. Did we move the bed?

I thought back to last night. Taki and I didn't do anything outrageously stupid last night. We had just come back from work, he cooked us some curry and then we went to sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Well, what am I doing at Taki's place, you ask? We had moved in together after my office shifted my branch from the building on the outskirts of Tokyo, to the head office at the heart of the city. It was pretty close to Taki's office, so we decided it was the logical option. He had already searched out some places to live because he was planning to ask me to move in with him for our 2nd anniversary as a couple, which is in a month. Today marks the first weekend since we moved into this new apartment.

Back to the story. I turned my head to the left in search of my boyfriend only to find the space empty. He wasn't there. The surprising part was that there was no bed either. I jerked my head to the other side, and found my body lying to my right on our bed.

My body…

What is my body…

Wait, did we switch bodies?

I quickly felt around my… Taki's body. Yes, we switched bodies again. I quickly shook my body… Taki awake.

"Taki. Taki. Wake up. Taki, we switched again. Taki." Ugh, he's such a heavy sleeper.

"Taki, wake up." He slowly started rouse. "Finally."

Taki sat up and stared at me with sleepy eyes and an atrocious bed head. Wait. That is my hair. Is that how I look every morning? Is that what Taki wakes up to every morning?

"Mitsuha, why do you look like me?"

I sat still observing his sleepy expression change into one of shock and surprise. It was glorious.

"Mitsuha! We switched bodies again!"

Ugh, he's so slow.

* * *

 **Just thought I'd try this out after the story hit me today. Please let me know how you felt about it through a review, favorite or follow. Thanks.**


	2. My Life with Taki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi no na wa. or any of it's characters.**

 **Word Count: 736**

* * *

 **~My Life with Taki~**

"Try not to sway your hips that much." Taki gripped hi-… my waist with m-... his feminine hands, trying to teach me how to walk while preserving his body's masculinity. So far, the only two gears I seem to be capable of are an elegant feminine strut and an ugly troll's trudge.

"How did you manage to learn my walking style so quickly? I always knew you were pretty feminine."

He slapped me on his… oh, fuck it… MY shoulder. "Ow!"

"See, it hurts doesn't it?" I rubbed my shoulder while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It wasn't this hard last time… Why is it so difficult now?" I strode back into the bedroom while Taki started up the microwave with some ready-to-eat curry inside. We had a lot of work to do if we were going to be able to convince everyone at our respective offices that we hadn't switched bodies.

After we learned each other's names, the memories slowly started to come back to us. While I couldn't recall what happened in the timeline where I had died, Taki could and so we spent most of our initial so-called 'dates' recounting the events before we forgot each other, piecing together the story of how we first met, how we learned to care for each other and how we saved the residents of Itomori in the process.

When we finally managed to finish that puzzle, we realized that it would be easier if we didn't tell anybody about our story because nobody would believe us. It sounded ridiculous enough to us even though we knew it all to be true, anyone else would just throw us in a mental asylum. We only told our closest friends and family, and even they never fully believed the story. Yotsuha was probably the only one that did, and that was only because she didn't want to believe that I was the boob-groping pervert.

She was right about that one. I caught Taki giving them a rub earlier this morning when I came out of the shower. Though as his girlfriend, I was much more accepting of his actions this time, leaving him with just a warning to keep him from repeating the same thing in public.

By the time the rice and curry was ready, I decided to give up on consciously trying to correct my walking style. Taki would correct me from time to time and if I still do not get it by the next working day that we switch, I'll know that I'm really bad at impersonating walking styles and Taki will be the girliest guy at his company.

The main reason for this decision was the fact that I had bigger things to worry about. Taki worked as an aspiring architect and for that job he had to work to produce many drawings for his work. Fortunately for him, he was amazing at drawing. We still have that picture of the Itomori landscape framed and hung up on our bedroom wall.

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't draw to save my life.

* * *

After an uneventful lunch, the two of us sat down at our dining table, me with some drawing equipment and Taki with my laptop.

And that's when I remembered, Taki will have unfiltered access to my desktop at work. That meant he would have access to my browsing history, my secret stash of BL manga and the huge collection of photos and selfies I take of him without his knowledge.

I rushed out to our bedroom balcony and started cursing profusely, until the old lady who lived in the adjacent building came out to glare at me.

After composing myself, I prayed to every god I could remember and returned to my bewildered boyfriend. I waved him off, telling him I badly needed to use the restroom, but it was questionable as to how much he believed me.

Taki worked me through the basics of how to draw a simple building, along with some beginners shading techniques and I set off on my quest to become an architect in a day.

I wasn't good at it by any stretch, but by the time someone rang our doorbell two hours later, I managed to learn a few basic things about drawing.

I set down my pencil and walked over to the door to open it.

"Mitsuha…" It was my younger sister, Yotsuha.

* * *

 **This is also an intro to the story, setting the story for the upcoming chapters. The following chapters will be much more like anime shorts, but this one is just setting the tone.**

 **Also, expect the next chapter much sooner than this one because I have an idea of what I want to do.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think about this.**

 **Also, thanks for all of the reviews to that tiny prologue. I never expected that, especially from such a small reader base compared to my usual Harry Potter reader base. Thank you to all of you.**


	3. Yotsuha 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi no na wa. or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Instinctively, I opened my arms to hug her as we always do. But she brushed past me with a confused glare, and instead hugged an equally stunned Taki who was currently in my body. Awkwardly, I closed the door and followed her inside.

When I made it back to the living room, I found the still stuck in their embrace; Taki now a willing participant in the practice. I walked over to pry them apart when I was met with another harsh glare from my sister; she seemed to be enjoying herself as I never usually let the embrace continue for so long.

"Alright now Ta-"

Taki cut me off as he hastily broke away from Yotsuha's embrace. "Yotsuha, take a seat on the sofa. I have to do something with Mi-… Taki in the bedroom. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay, but don't you two start taking your clothes off again; I'm still traumatized by that harrowing experience." Yotsuha shivered in her spot, an expression of pure disgust dawning her face.

I felt the red fill my face, but Taki seemed unaffected by her words, instead grabbing my hand and dragging me into the bedroom.

"I don't want to tell her." Taki proclaimed hurriedly.

"What?! Why?"

Taki motioned for me to lower my voice. "It's… um… it's a good practice… for tomorrow. That's right, practice – we can practice how to convince people at work, by acting like each other in front of Yotsuha. It'll be a test of our acting skills." After that he muttered something incoherently to himself.

Warily, I considered what Taki was asking of me. Something felt a little off about the way he posed the question; but admittedly he made a good point.

"Alright, fine. We'll try it out for a while, but we'll tell her later today. I do not want to lie to her, especially about something like this, but I'll let it go for the time being."

The smile that graced his face was almost enough for me to set aside my earlier doubts, if they hadn't actually fed into them even further; now I was incredibly suspicious of what Taki was up to. I followed him into the living room to join my sister.

"Yotsuha, do you want to watch something?" Taki asked her.

"Hmm… not really. There's a lot of homework our teachers dumped on us over the past week – I was hoping to get that done today." My sister nonchalantly scoured for her bag as she answered. She might be quite smart, but Yotsuha was not known for being very punctual with her homework submission; if she felt she needed to submit, then there's probably only a day left for the deadline.

"Are you sure? I can find something interesting for us to watch; I'll even cook us some popcorn." Taki pleaded, something that equally surprised us Miyamizu sisters.

Suddenly, Yotsuha stood up from her seat. "Alright, what is going on? Neither of you are acting normal."

See, I told you she is pretty smart.

"Noth-"

Taki started to reason with her, but Yotsuha cut him off. "Nope, don't give me that. I know something is off and you're the reason behind it." She pointed at me; more accurately, she pointed at Taki's body.

For a moment, I was questioning whether I should go through with it and throw Taki under the bus, but I decided against it. "No Yotsuha, Taki is not the reason for this. Or rather, Taki is not the only reason for this." I stated.

"But you're Taki-kun. Why are you… Wait, did you two switch places again? Is this really happening?" Yotsuha exclaimed.

* * *

 **I promise, this time the chapter will update soon. Next week at the latest.**

 **Sorry for the enormous delay on this. Life caught up to me. In the interval between this chapter and the last, I finished a semester, got a job at a company about 6 months down the line, finished my midterms for my final semester and so much more.**

 **Please let know what you think of this chapter in a review. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
